The Black Dragon Tea Gardens
A horticulturalist in his spare time, Czarn Gibel and his wife, Czarn Colette (nee Novak), started the Black Dragon Tea Gardens as a family project. Over time, it has grown to a larger operation, providing some of the highest quality of teas to both Reticulum and some of the various nobles in the sector. While owned by Czarn Vojin and the Czarn family as a whole, it is currently ran by Czarn Volk, the oldest living child of Czarn Gibel. They currently have 5 specialty teas they offer. Amber Midnight The Amber Midnight is a true rarity amongst yellow teas. It is a superb Aomori tea with a complex flavour, maintaining a floral taste with a smidgeon of roasted chestnuts. The high quality can also be perceived through the colour of the leaves, which have more yellowish tones than teas of inferior quality. Only the shoots containing a bud and one or two young leaves are harvested for its production. In relation to this, Amber Midnight is sold in individually sized packages. Each package is lined with gold leaf and has enough tea for one pot. The pot in question is also sold (separately) by the Black Dragon Tea Gardens. It is a small clay pot that has been handmade using the finest Aomorian clay. Iron Goddess of Mercy Iron Goddess of Mercy is hand-crafted twice each year, in spring and winter. Through carefully crafting and cultivation, the Czarn family managed to make a process that creates a smooth palate that exudes aromas of roasted buckwheat with a subtle note of dried apricot. It is said that this brand was original cultivated on Earth itself. The staple of a noble tea, it is available in small bundles and must be serve in a cast-iron pot. This awakens the true flavour of the tea. The packaging is a small dragon shaped tin and is only provided to the highest of nobles in bulk. Silver Jasmine Eye Silver Jasmine Eye white tea is made up of elegant tea leaf buds with a hint of jasmine aura. Airy flavoured with a pleasantly dry finish. It is sought after as a companion tea during rough times. Unlike the rest of the line, the Silver Jasmine is in a yellow and green tin, in a loose leaf form. Stamped on the tin is a black dragon's head The first thing of notice when you open it is the delightful smell of jasmine flowers and baking bread. Gunpowder Tea The leaves of this green tea are rolled into the shape of little pinhead pellets resembling gunpowder, hence its name. Gunpowder green tea tastes bold & lightly smoky, while staying fresh longer than any other green tea leaves. Gunpowder green also has a higher in caffeine amount than most other green teas. There is trace amounts of Reticulum gunpowder in the leaves, which is woven into the ground as it is planted. These add to the texture and taste. They are sold in a small black cylindrical package and is loose leaf. A golden dragon is placed on this package. Blue Tatalo The flavor profile of Blue Tatalo tea is characterized by light, honeyed peach notes, and its lack of astringency. It is considered one of the finest "black teas" available, though the Aomorian blue tints it otherwise. The name comes from the long tendril-like leaves, similar to a Tatalo's tail. They are packaged into triangular teas bags, placed into a specially partitioned box that contains 12 bags. The box is jet black, with golden lettering and image of a dragon's head. Additional Endeavours Due to the illicit nature of the Black Drake Agency, the Gardens grow various poisons and toxins among the tea plants; genetically modified to look nearly identical to the tea plants but marked differently. With the opening of the End of the Barrel Distillery, an additional unit of the greenhouse has opened to accommodate the cultivation of spices from around the sector. This latest addition has also given the option to infuse ginger into a variety of the teas, if specifically requested. Category:Beverages Category:Business Category:Aomori